culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
3 + 3
3.3}} |rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev2Score = B+ }} 3 + 3 is the eleventh album released by The Isley Brothers for the Epic label under their T-Neck imprint on August 7, 1973. Background Their first album for the label after several years in Buddah Records, it was also the first time the family group, which had consisted of founding members O'Kelly Isley, Jr., Rudolph Isley and Ronald Isley, officially included six members instead of the standard three. Following the recording and release of Brother, Brother, Brother the previous year, this was the first album to officially include younger brothers Ernie and Marvin and in-law Chris Jasper, even though all three had played on the previous several albums. The success of the album is attributed to their first Top 10 pop record since "It's Your Thing", with their own cover of the self-penned "Who's That Lady", now re-titled "That Lady, Pt. 1 & 2". Other hit singles included the top five R&B single, "What It Comes Down To", and their cover of Seals & Crofts' folk hit, "Summer Breeze", which was also a top ten R&B single. The album became their first platinum album. The Isley Brothers recorded 3 + 3 in the Record Plant at the same time as Stevie Wonder was recording Innervisions. In fact, they walked in on him recording "Don't You Worry Bout a Thing". Both Chris Jasper of the Isley Brothers and Stevie Wonder were users of the ARP synthesizer and both worked with visionary engineers Robert Margouleff and Malcolm Cecil. In addition to a stereo record release, this album was mixed in quadraphonic and released in 1974 on SQ record: T-NECK PZQ – 32453. It was also released on Super Audio CD on December 4, 2001. The album was remastered and expanded for inclusion in the 2015 released CD box set The RCA Victor & T-Neck Album Masters, 1959-1983. Reception The album was included in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die and is listed number 992 in All-Time Top 1000 Albums (3rd. edition, 2000). Track listing Unless otherwise noted, Information taken from Allmusic and based on album liner notes.Isley Brothers. "3 + 3". T-Neck / Epic. 1973. Personnel The Isley Brothers *Ronald Isley – record producer, lead vocals, background vocals *Rudolph Isley – record producer, background vocals *O'Kelly Isley Jr. – record producer, background vocals *Ernie Isley – background vocals (1,The Isley Brothers. "That Lady (Pt. 1 & 2)". YouTube: The Isley Brothers – Topic. 6 November 2014. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IM499-Q_DlA 6,The Isley Brothers. "What It Comes Down To". YouTube: Isley Brothers – Topic. 8 February 2017. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vBek7ExBqHE 8)The Isley Brothers. "Summer Breeze Pts 1 & 2". YouTube: The Isley Brothers – Topic. 9 February 2017. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=w3o6ECdCZ7Q, maracas percussion (6), tom-toms percussion (6), acoustic guitar, electric guitar, 12-string guitar *Marvin Isley – background vocals (1, 6, 8), bass guitar *Chris Jasper – background vocals (1, 6, 8), clavinet keyboard (3, 5-7), Moog synthesizer (8-9), ARP synthesizer, acoustic piano, electric piano, tambourine Guest musicians *George Moreland – drums (1-3, 5-7), tom-toms percussion (6) *Truman Thomas – organ played by (3-6) *Rocky – congas (1) Production and design *Malcolm Cecil, Robert Margouleff – recording engineers *Ed Lee – cover design *Don Hunstein – photography Charts Weekly charts Singles References Category:1973 albums Category:Epic Records albums Category:The Isley Brothers albums Category:T-Neck Records albums